Teddy's Victory
by MissMalfoy77
Summary: Basically just one-shots of Teddy Lupin's and Victoire Weasley's lives together, starting from Victoire's birth to whenever I feel like ending it!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: These are basically one-shots of Teddy and Victoire's lives together, ending when I feel like it :D oh and Fred is alive in my stories because I refuse to believe he died.**

"Uncle Hawwy, where are we going?" two year old Teddy Lupin asked his godfatheras they approached the entrance of St. Mungo's.

"We're going to see a new baby," Harry replied. "Aunty Fleur and Uncle Bill had a baby girl so we are going to visit them."

Teddy paused. "Will the baby like it if my hair is red?"

Harry and Ginny laughed. "I'm sure the baby will like any colour," Ginny replied fondly. Harry went up to the front desk and after a minute, he directed Ginny and Teddy to the lifts and they went up to the 3rd floor. _Maternity__Ward_, the sign read.

"Do you think she will look more like Fleur or Bill?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Fleur?" Harry replied. Teddy tugged on Harry's shirt and pointed to a ward.

"Look! It's Uncle Won!" Teddy exclaimed, and ran to Ron.

"Hey there, buddy! Look at you, you've grown!" Ron laughed, ruffling Teddy's bright red hair.

"I'm a big boy now," Teddy said proudly. Ginny and Harry went into the ward, where the entire clan was. Angelina and George, Fred, Hermione and Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy and Audrey, Charlie, Bill and an exhausted Fleur who was cradling a new baby.

"Oh my, she's beautiful," cooed Ginny, reaching out to hold the baby. Fleur smiled.

"She eez tres belle," Fleur said, beaming. Teddy went up to Ginny to look at the baby.

"Baby," he said and then with no warning, _smack_! The baby immediately woke up and started screaming the building down, due to the fact that Teddy had just smacked her face.

"TEDDY!" Harry yelled at his godson. "Why did you do that?"

"Baby was sleeping," Teddy replied quietly, tears welling up in his eyes. He had never seen his godfather get this angry before.

"Oh come here," Harry said. "Teddy, I know you wanted the baby to be awake, but we never smack them, okay?" Teddy nodded.

"Sowwy, baby," he said.

"Have you named her yet?" Angelina asked. Fleur looked at Bill.

"Well, since this is the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, were thinking something to do with victory and triumph," Bill said.

"Name her Victory then," Charlie suggested.

"That's not even a name," Hermione admonished.

"Fine then, what about Victoria?" Charlie replied.

"Bah!" Fleur exclaimed. "Vee shall name 'er Victoire. Ze French version eez much more prettier, no?" Bill nodded in agreement.

"And Apolline as her middle name?" Bill asked. Fleur smiled.

" 'Er name eez Victoire Apolline Weasley," she announced beaming.

"Baby Victoire," Harry told Teddy.

"Victor?" Teddy asked, struggling to pronounce the French name.

"Call her Vicky, then."

"Baby Vicky," Teddy said, smiling.

**AN: I hope you liked that, and hopefully I'll update soon!**

**Please review, I'm hoping for at least 5, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another one-shot about Teddy and Victoire, when he's about 6 and she's 4.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Ginny, you home tonight?" Bill asked Ginny over the phone.<p>

"Well, yes I think so. Unless Harry has something planned…" she replied curtly.

"Well cancel them. Me and Fleur have date night tonight and I need you to babysit Victoire for us. Would that be alright?"

"Yeah that should be fine. Teddy'll get a kick out of it, he's been wanting to see her for ages," she replied.

"Ok that's great. We'll drop her off at around 5:30?"

"Yep, see you then." Ginny put the phone back on the hook and sighed. She loved Victoire, she really did. But put Teddy and Victoire together…it was enough to make any parent want to rip their hair out. Their seemingly endless energy and mischief was more than she could handle, especially when she was 7 months pregnant with her first child. And the fact that Harry was constantly out on Auror duty did nothing to ease her stress.

"Teddy!" she yelled to the top of the stairs. Teddy came running down the stairs, his hair a bright orange shade. "Vicky's coming over today so I want you to tidy up your toys from the living room ok, darling?"

"Vicky's coming?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, baby. I want you to be a good boy when she comes, ok?" He nodded and went off to the living room.

"Hm, what am I gonna cook for them?" Ginny asked aloud, her brow furrowed in concentration. Victoire had a lot of food allergies so any family function often had to consider this, which made it slightly harder to satisfy everyone. "Ah, screw this. Mac 'n' cheese should be enough."

"Aunty Ginny, will Vicky like my Superman costume?" the innocent child asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll love it. But make sure it's been washed. Have you packed the toys away?" He nodded. "Ok, give me a few minutes and I'll help you put it on."

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong.<em>

"VICKY'S HERE!" Teddy yelled, racing to the door. Ginny tottered after him and opened the door. Bill stood there with Victoire, who was dressed as Sleeping Beauty.

"Thank you so much, Ginny. I owe you one," Bill said gratefully, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"It's no problem really. Have fun with Fleur," she smiled, closing the door. Turning around, she saw both kids looking up at her, for instructions.

"Ok, I know you haven't seen each other for a long time, but when you're playing, I want you both to behave and be nice to each other. If you do, I'll give you a special treat after dinner, ok?" Teddy nodded and raced off to the backyard.

"What is it, Victoire? Don't you want to play with Teddy?" Ginny asked concerned, noticing Victoire hadn't run off with Teddy.

"I like Teddy's clothes," she whispered into Ginny's ears. Then she giggled and ran off, screaming Teddy's name.

Outside, Teddy was showing Victoire the garden.

"Do you want to see something cool?" he asked. She nodded. He dug around in the dirt with his toy spade and pulled out a pink thing and placed it in her palm. Victoire stared intently at it, fascinated by the pink thing, as pink was her favourite colour. Then it wriggled.

* * *

><p>Ginny was cleaning the kitchen when she heard a loud scream from outside that obviously belonged to Victoire. Her heart dropped. Was she hurt? What would Bill think? She couldn't even babysit her niece properly, how was she going to take proper care of her own child? She ran outside to find Victoire in tears and Teddy poking at something on the ground.<p>

"Victoire, are you alright?" she asked frantically. Her niece sobbed, pointed at where Teddy was crouching over and was stuttering incoherently. Ginny looked at what Teddy was examining. It was an earthworm.

"Did you pull it out of the ground, Teddy?" she asked sternly. He shook his head and resumed poking it.

"Listen, darling, it will be alright," Ginny said, consoling Victoire. "I think the pink thing is more scared of you! Did it bite you?" Victoire nodded mutely so Ginny kissed her finger. "There. All better?" Victoire immediately stopped crying and nodded. Ginny got up and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Teddy? Come here, I want to speak to you." Teddy walked towards Ginny, with a sullen expression. "Teddy, I know you love to show your friends all the amazing things you find but please don't show anymore bugs to Vicky, okay? Why don't you go upstairs and play, I don't know, Doctors or Teachers? You could show Vicky your new bed and all those toys Uncle Harry bought for you!"

Teddy started smiling. Yes, he was sure that Vicky would like his new Batman bed set and action figures.

* * *

><p>"OWEEEE!" came a yell from the dining table. Ginny ran in to find Teddy covering his face with his hands and Vicky squealing in delight as she held a spoonful of mac 'n' cheese high above her head.<p>

_Splat. _This time it went into his hair.

"Vicky, that is enough!" Ginny said sternly, grabbing the spoon out of her hands. "What have I told you about playing with food?"

"Not to play with it," Victoire replied meekly.

"Yes. You've been a naughty girl so go and sit in the naughty corner, okay?" Victoire nodded and went into the other room.

"Come on, Teddy, we'll wash it out," Ginny told him, reassuringly. He pouted.

"I was having fun with Vicky."

"Yes dear, I'm sure you were. But you know the rules, no playing with food."

* * *

><p>Ginny slumped on to the bed, utterly exhausted. Bill had picked up Victoire ten minutes ago and she'd just put Teddy to sleep. When was Harry going to come? Surely he should've finished work a couple of hours ago? She slowly began to drift off to sleep…<p>

"Ginny, love, wake up!" Ginny opened her eyes groggily and saw her husband's face grinning at her.

"What ungodly hour do you call this?" she murmured.

"Sorry, love, tough day at work, had to stay back and sort it all out and I almost forgot, BUT I didn't! Happy anniversary, love!" he said, producing a bunch of orchids from behind his back. Ginny sighed. Her anniversary. How could she forget?

"Thanks love. Though I am sorry, I actually forgot. Pregnancy brain, you know."

"No worries, love. So tell me, what exciting shenanigans did I miss out on today?"

"Mmm, well Bill dropped Victoire over today, they had date night…"

"Oh, Teddy would've got a kick out of that."

"Mmm, yeah. They are so adorable together."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help, I can imagine they must've pushed you to the edge…"

Suddenly Teddy came running into the room, his hair disheveled and a frightened expression on his face.

"Uncle Harry! I had a bad dream! It was the Christmas play at school and I wore my new Batman outfit and Vicky was there and she said she didn't like it but she liked Tom's Spiderman costume so she went off and played with him and left me by myself!" he finished, on the verge of tears. Ginny looked at Harry, who was struggling to suppress his laughter.

"Don't worry about it, Teddy, it was just a bad dream."

"But don't you know what that means?" Teddy asked Ginny frantically. Ginny looked at him, bewildered.

"WE HAVE TO GIVE MY BATMAN BED BACK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that! I'm not going to promise that I'll be regular with updates, because I can't. However I can guarantee the next chapter will be up…before the end of this year!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update in the same day? Wow that's awkward…**

**So Teddy is like 9 and Victoire would be 7-ish.**

* * *

><p>Teddy sat on the grass eating his peanut butter and jam sandwich that his Aunt Ginny had made him. Lunchtimes were his favourite part of school and he couldn't wait to get up and play soccer with his friends.<p>

"Oi, Teddy, hurry up. The bell's gonna go in like 10 minutes!"

"I'm coming, Nathan, wait up!"

He walked over to the bins and chucked his rubbish in. On the way back, he passed Victoire and her circle of friends, who were giggling about something.

"Hey Vicky!" He waved at her as he passed. Vicky was about to wave back when one of her friends grabbed her hand and shrieked,

"HE'S GOT COOTIES!"

The other girls squealed in laughter as Vicky looked at him bewildered. Teddy frowned. Then Vicky started to join in with the other girls, laughing and pointing at him.

Teddy, hurt, trudged back to his friends and half-heartedly joined in their game.

* * *

><p>"TEDDY'S BACK!"<p>

"Hey James," Teddy replied as he tossed his bag on the floor and made his way to the kitchen. The three year old was energetically pulling at his leg, wanting Teddy to play with him.

"I can't now, I'm sorry," he replied sullenly.

"Teddy, darling, you're home. How was school today?" Ginny asked, carrying baby Albus in one arm and making a snack with the other.

"Alright."

"Really? So what did you learn?"

"Not much. Aunt Ginny, why are you sending me there when I'm going to go to Hogwarts in a couple of years?"

"Honey, we've been through this before. We want you to have a basic education and make some friends. It's good for you. Why, don't you like it?"

"No, it's not that…it's just…," Teddy was munching through cheese and crackers, "I want to go to Hogwarts now! I get bored at school. Sometimes, I make my pencils move around the desk with magic!"

"Teddy Remus Lupin! Don't you ever do magic at school again! When you're older you could go to Azkaban for that so try to break this habit." Her face softened when she saw how scared Teddy looked.

"Listen, Teddy. If your friends see you do your amazing things, they may not like you anymore and will make fun of you. Do you want that to happen?" Teddy remained silent, remembering Victoire laughing and pointing at him.

"Okay. When you're finished, go have a shower and get dressed, we're leaving in an hour," Ginny instructed.

"What? Where are we going?" Teddy asked.

"Oh dear, have you forgotten? It's Aunt Angelina's birthday today! Don't worry, Vicky will be there, you'll have someone to play with," Ginny said reassuringly.

"Oh."

"What's the matter, don't you want to see Vicky?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Just 'cause."

"Oh. I see. Well you're still going to have to come either way. Maybe you and Vicky can make up for whatever happened between you."

Teddy nodded absent-mindedly.

* * *

><p>"Teddy! I have a thing for you!" said Victoire as she ran up to Teddy. Teddy looked over his shoulder at her but didn't respond.<p>

"Here," she said breathlessly, giving him a quiche.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"Why aren't you talking to me, Teddy? You're not much fun today," she asked.

"Because I don't want to. Why don't you go play with James or with baby Rose?" Victoire looked slightly hurt, but then ran off. Teddy looked at her direction and watched her play with the baby.

He really wanted to talk to her, he was itching to tell her about his new video game and how there was a princess that looked exactly like her. He wanted to tell her how his teacher, Miss Smith, had almost seen him make his pencils move without touching them and he really wanted to know how her day at school had been too.

But she had said that he had cooties and for that, he felt he could never forgive her.

* * *

><p><strong>Naww, little kids fighting xD I wish my arguments were as simple as who has cooties and who doesn't but eh..we grow up. Also I just assume that they would send all the NextGen kids to Muggle school for a couple of years before Hogwarts just because it seems like the most logical thing to do.<strong>

**For every review I get, an endangered unicorn doesn't get its horn removed by poachers. So come on then, save a unicorn?**


End file.
